


I’m Here

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Every time Din receives new armor, he remembers. Y/N is there for him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> So it came up with this idea when I was rewatching The Mandalorian. Sort of an explanation of what Din experiences when The Armorer hammers out some beskar and how Y/N would react. Written and posted from my phone so please forgive any typos/grammar errors! Hope you enjoy!!

Every time The Armorer struck a piece of beskar with her hammer, Din flinched. You didn’t know why, or if he realized he was doing it, but it broke your heart nonetheless. He’d told you of his past briefly, how his parents were killed and how the Mandalorians saved his life. He never spoke of more, and you never pushed him. He was grateful for that. 

You sat in the covert alongside Din. The Armorer was speaking to him. “I shall craft Whistling Birds from the excess,” she tells him. Din requests that she save some for the Foundlings, to which she eagerly agrees. Then, she turns, grasping her tools. Without thinking, you reach out and grab Din’s hand. 

When she makes the first strike, his hand tightens around yours. You can hear his breathing grow ragged beneath his helmet. You drag your thumb along his gloved hand, and he grips you tighter. “I’m here,” you whisper. You’re not sure if he can hear you. After a few moments, The Armorer places the newly forged armor on Din’s body and installs the Whistling Birds. 

Once you leave, Din takes our hand again, but gentler this time. You board the Crest, peeking in on The Child as you pass his pod. He smiles at you. Din removes him helmet and walks to you. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you. “Thank you,” he whispers. “For earlier. It meant a lot to me.” “Of course,” you tell him. “I love you Din.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. Nothing more needed to be said.


End file.
